Punished
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason gets punished by his Mistress.


PUNISHED

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Resides in my "The Mistress And The Slave" reality before Jason was bought by Astronema. Involves rape and abuse. Don't like it, don't read it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Jason backed away nervously. Mistress was angry. Why, he wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Where do you think **you**'**re** going?" Divatox sneered, grabbing his arm.

"Please…Mistress," he implored. She threw him to the ground and he grunted in pain. Then, she shot lasers out of her eyes and he screamed. _What…what did I do?_ he wondered. He hadn't done anything…not that she ever needed a reason, but still…it didn't make sense.

"You fought my Piranhatrons," she accused.

"No, Mistress. I wouldn't," he protested. Fighting the minions of a Master or Mistress was strictly forbidden. Anyone who did so was severely punished.

"Oh, but I saw you, Pet," she responded, increasing the voltage and Jason whimpered.

"Please, Mistress…stop. I'm-I'm sorry," he begged. After what seemed to be an eternity, Divatox stopped her assault. Jason let out a shaky breath. _Thank goodness_, he thought. However, his relief was short-lived. She grabbed his arm, hauled him to his feet, and then dragged him towards her chambers. _No! Not again!_ his mind screamed. He hated when she did this. Nonetheless, he didn't voice his objection. He was a slave and she was his Mistress. She could do whatever she wanted to him. Once they were in her room, she threw him on the bed and then straddled him. Jason grunted as she let her hands knead his flesh.

"You want me, Pet?" she asked, rubbing against his body.

"Yes, Mistress," he answered obediently. She smirked and moved her hands down until they reached his crotch and began playing with it. Her grin grew as she felt her slave harden.

"You enjoy that, Pet?" she taunted. "You like feeling me on you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Jason's throat muscles constricted and he had to fight the urge to cry. It had only been a few weeks since he had been bought, but Mistress had already proven to be cruel and exceptionally vicious. She tugged on his bulge and he moaned.

"What's the matter, Pet? Do you want something?" she asked.

"Please, Mistress. Please?" he begged.

"Not just yet." With that, she unzipped his jeans, hiked up her outfit, and slammed into him. _No_, he thought. He had to release. It was becoming too much.

"Mistress, please," he begged. Her only answer was to repeat her actions and he grunted as he was repeatedly entered. Then, she began rocking back and forth sensually and slowly. Jason moaned. _Can't take it_, he thought. Divatox's grin grew even wider as she felt Pet's crotch tighten and throb. She knew he needed to release, but she wasn't going to allow it. She was having too much fun. She continued moving in the slow momentum and he keened and began to writhe.

"Please, please," he implored. She chuckled. "Mistress…**please**," he continued, his voice becoming strained.

"This'll teach you to fight my Piranhatrons," she told him.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Please?" She laughed again and let a leg caress his side, resulting in a moan. Then, she trailed hot kisses down his chest as she nipped at him. Jason groaned as he felt his body become aroused at her administrations. _No. Please. Can't take-much more_, he thought. He needed to release soon or he'd explode. Divatox tugged at his jeans, pulling them down and once again took his crotch into her possession. He whimpered as she slowly massaged it with her fingers, causing the strained appendage to become even more so.

"Such a good little Pet." He moaned as her fingers moved in small circles resulting in a jolt in the boy's body.

"No more, Mistress. Please, no more."

"You want it to stop?"

"Yes, Mistress, please." He **needed** it to stop. He needed release.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're not enjoying this?" she queried. He moaned. "That you don't enjoy it when I do **this**?" she punctuated the question by first squeezing and then caressing his member, resulting in a moan. "Or when I do **this**?" He flinched as placed her lips on his abdomen and trailed kisses downward. He moaned again. She then sat up and removed his shirt. Then, she got up and walked to her closet. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the item she retrieved.

"No! Mistress, please!" Jason scrambled up the bed, trying to escape, but Divatox merely grabbed him and held him down. Then, she placed the metal tipped whip on his chest and slowly moved it downward. Jason screamed in pained agony and Divatox laughed as the rivulets of blood flowed down his chest. She then straddled him and gave one last squeeze between his legs.

"Release, Pet," she commanded. Jason panted as his body was finally allowed relief, but then screamed again as the whip continued to tear his chest. _Let it stop!_ his mind screamed. Divatox laughed as she saw the pain flit across her Pet's face.

"That's right, Pet. I'm your Mistress and I control all of your emotions," she cooed. Several hours later, she finally stopped her assault. Once he was dressed again, she led him to the middle of the submarine, where he was unceremoniously dumped into the bilge and then she locked the hatch. Jason gingerly pulled himself to a sitting position and then placed his arms above his lap, buried his face in his arms, and finally allowed himself to cry.

THE END


End file.
